Berry Bitty Cafe
Berry Bitty Cafe is one of the well-known spots in Berry Bitty City. It's run by Strawberry Shortcake, who also lives there. This is where she lived in Season 1. In Season 2, she moved to an apartment above the Berry Bitty Marketplace, which she also runs. Strawberry's home and Cafe is very popular for both entertainment and berry sweet foods and drinks. It is located right in the middle of Berry Bitty City and about equidistant to her friends' homes. Exterior As Strawberry's theme fruit is a Strawberry, her Cafe happens to fit in very well with the town itself, which is inhabited by the Berrykins and many Strawberry fields, objects, and items. The building is light pink with a pink door on the outside and brown on the inside. The opposite side has a green door that is also brown on the inside. The doors have windows with pink lining, a small, rounded awning above one of them and a strawberry with numbers on it next to the door. The roof of her home is white and green striped with magenta lining around the bottom. Above it a giant strawberry, which is Strawberry's second floor. On each side there is a green window with pink curtains, shutters, and below them a small basket of flowers. The top of the strawberry has a leaves and stems, as well as a couple of flowers. On the side of her home is a purple, stone patio with a couple of magenta tables with white tablecloths on them. Each table has a green wire chair with magenta seats. On the side, next to her door is a green curly lamp-post, with a big strawberry-shaped clock hanging from it. Interior Strawberry's cafe appears to be very big on the inside, but well proportioned. The floor is a pink checkerboard pattern while she has strawberry shaped, thin tables with green or silver wiring underneath. The chairs usually match these. Her walls are green and lighter green thick striped with many, many pictures of her friends and pets lining them. On one part of her home she has the main counter where she stands behind to do her cooking or serves others food or drinks. Many stools are in front of the counter, while she keeps her items in the shelves and fridge behind it. Her stove is also to the side of it and is a dark magenta color with lighter coloring on top and a pale green handle with purple hatch below it. Next to her stove/oven is a neon-pink trashcan with a strawberry cap on top. Both of them are next to the shelves/counter and they are below a shelf. She usually has drink or milkshake machines on the counter next to them. In another corner, not used for making or serving food, Strawberry has steps that lead to her bedroom, and the other corner near the main door usually is a three or more person couch before a big strawberry shaped one person seat. Strawberry usually uses this during poetry or story-telling nights. Strawberry also has pretty light/lamp-posts with multiple strawberries on them of different colors. Though they are not used so often. Multiple windows on the inside of her home are pale, pale pink in color and each have one single strawberry in the center on top. Trivia *It is unknown where exactly Strawberry sleeps. In Season 1, she slept in her Cafe; yet in Season 2, she has an apartment above the Marketplace. In Season 3, Strawberry lends her apartment to Huckleberry Pie, who sleeps in it while the puppies "redecorate." In a later Season 3 episode, Strawberry exits her Cafe at night in her pajamas to speak to Huck. It may be possible she alternates living/sleeping in both. *Berry Bitty Cafe has a calender which the community uses to arrange the community events, and to avoid messing up and arguments. *Dennis sometimes have one of his secret dates with Strawberry at the cafe. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Hangouts Category:Cafes